Frozen-Don't Let It Go
by CraighouseDOG
Summary: Prince Fredrik was chosen to travel to Arendelle, on his own to help his kingdom... Only to help both kingdoms, on his first ever adventure from his kingdom on his thought to be lone quest in Arendelle, in place of his parents to help his home of Bjornhult against Business with Weaseltown...Could he be Bold to Face the Cold? (Two New Chapters for the 1st day of 2015!)
1. Prologue-Let It Go

**Frozen****_-Don't Let It Go_**

Prologue_ - Let It Go_

High up on an enormous mountain of sleet ice and cold snow and above the mountain was a clear dark blue sky with small bright stars all around the mountain, was a young man of average high, with dark brown hair, pure blue sky eyes, and has a small slightly reddish Old Dutch beard.

He soon somehow found himself waking up from under the snow on the north side around the top of the mountain… but what was really strange for him, was that he wasn't shivering from the cold snow.

He soon brushed off the snow off his brown Waistcoat over a long-sleeved green shirt with his black gloves in his hands, brushing off the frost on his grey pants, and near high brown boots.

He soon started to wonder around the snowy mountain. "Hello, is anybody here? I'm Kinda lost…" He turns his head around seeing how surrounded he was in snow and darkness.

"…Actually no, I 'am lost! Is anyone HERE?!"

Suddenly as he went further down the mountain side, too soon see lights from a far distance… only to sees a tall shadow coming towards him.

The Young man was a bit nervous at first, but knew that he would help trying to find way off the mountain. He soon slipped on some ice from ground and slided down closer to the stranger.

He soon got up from the snow again and walked closer to the shadow. "Could help me please? My name is _**Fredrik**__,_ and I have no idea where I 'am, could you just point me to…" he soon stopped as he was soon in a short trance, to see the stranger was he thought was the most beautiful woman, he had ever seen.

Her skin was pale with light freckles, magenta lipstick, and wearing pink eye shadow around her beautiful blue eyes.

Her white hair was in an elaborate bun with a small crown on her head, wearing a teal dress with a heart-shaped bodice with gold lacing, black sleeves, black shoes, magenta cape, and was wearing a light teal glove on her right hand.

She was broken-hearted and in pain and didn't seem to see the lost man. Greg soon saw that she was sad and felt alone, so he slowly placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Um… excuse me, but… are you oka…" Soon as his hand just touched her shoulder, his hand suddenly turned to wind and snow swirling around his arm.

He was horrified at first… only for the snow to swirl back into his hand again, just to be nervous again. "Okay then… so I guess I'm not here than… great."

_Let It Go_

The Woman gazed back at the lights from far away and wrapped her arms around herself; _Fredrik_ looked back and knew now that a town is over there.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_  
><em>Not a footprint to be seen<em>  
><em>A kingdom of isolation<em>  
><em>and it looks like I'm the queen<em>  
><em>The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside<em>  
><em>Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I've tried<em>

She then saw her glove on her right and then threw it in the air for the wind to carry it away

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_  
><em>Be the good girl you always have to be<em>  
><em>Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know<em>  
><em>Well, now they know<em>

She suddenly began to felt free and happy as she soon took of her cape to let the wind carry it away, and began to wave her hands and soon some magic started to appear from her hands, snow and ice whirled around her as she soon created a small snow man and saw her ability to draw forth ice and cold grew stronger and more powerful

_Let it go, let it go_  
><em>Can't hold it back anymore<em>  
><em>Let it go, let it go<em>  
><em>Turn away and slam the door<em>  
><em>I don't care what they're going to say<em>  
><em>Let the storm rage on<em>  
><em>The cold never bothered me anyway<em>

_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small_  
><em>And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all<em>  
><em>Its time to see what I can do<em>  
><em>To test the limits and break through<em>  
><em>No right, no wrong, no rules for me<em>  
><em>I'm free<em>

She soon began to form a staircase, as _Fredrik_ follows her in amazement, as she soon created a huge snowflake-like floor, and grow to frozen tall ice pillars from the tips of the floor to create ice patterned walls and ceiling, and soon a solid ice chandelier right above herself and Greg.

She plucked off her crown and threw it aside, as _Fredrik_ tried to catch it, but missed.

_Let it go, let it go_  
><em>I am one with the wind and sky<em>  
><em>Let it go, let it go<em>  
><em>You'll never see me cry<em>  
><em>Here I stand and here I stay<em>  
><em>Let the storm rage on<em>  
><em>My power flurries through the air into the ground<em>  
><em>My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around<em>  
><em>And one thought crystalizes like an icy blast<em>  
><em>I'm never going back, the past is in the past<em>

She tossed her head and the tightly bond hair came loose, cascading over one shoulder in a thick, wavy braid. She conjured up a flowing new outfit of ice, a crystal-blue, off-the-shoulder dress made out of ice with a crystallized bodice, powder blue sleeves and ice shoes. Underneath the sleeves of her dress is a long, transparent cape of sheer material draped down from her sleeves and covered with big snowflakes.

_Fredrik_ was in a trance more than ever; to see herself becoming more beautiful than he could imagine, as he followed her to the balcony she created, for _Fredrik_ looked around to the exquisite ice palace that grew as she raised her arms.

_Let it go, let it go_  
><em>And I'll rise like the break of dawn<em>  
><em>Let it go, let it go<em>  
><em>That perfect girl is gone<em>  
><em>Here I stand in the light of day<em>  
><em>Let the storm rage on<em>  
><em>The cold never bothered me anyway<em>

When the castle was finished, the beautiful queen went back inside, and slammed the door, not only locking Greg out but somehow creating a strong breeze, causing _Fredrik_ to change completely into wind and snow "Wait… What the…" He whispered as he vanished away…

…Only to wake him up from his strange dream, sleeping on his luggage and now trying to calm himself. "Oh… it was… just a dream... and a wonderful one too."

_Fredrik_ got up, picked up his light luggage, and wondered around the boat he was on, full of other passengers, floating along a huge fjord. The sun was soon rising above the cliffs as everything was still in twilight.

He rested his arms on the front railing of the ship, trying to remember the most beautiful dream he ever had… But being a dream, he could only remember so little.

As _Fredrik_ watched the sunshine growing more and more all-round the mountains, he saw it… the kingdom of **Arendelle**.

_Fredrik_ was thrilled to see such a beautiful place, a perfect town on a grassy valley next to the deep fjord, and knowing that he'll inside the grand castle of Arendelle. The closer the ship was to harbor; Greg wondered if his dream was a sign… a sign for his first adventure on his own alone and to be attending to a coronation.

He was both nervous and excited to be on his own, hoping to at least make some new friends, but he also had to try to make the soon to be queen reconsider in doing trade for his home… the kingdom of **Bjornhult**.

But for now he at least _try_ to make some time to enjoy himself before the coronation.

"But still…" Puzzling and asking himself. "Who was _she_?"

* * *

><p>My old account crashed so i had to restarted a new one, including re-posting the chapters of this story... <em>coming soon<em>.


	2. Princess Anna

Chapter 1_ – Princess Anna_

No sooner did the ship came to a halt, _Fredrik_ soon stepped onto the Arendelle's docks. "Welcome to Arendelle," a royal handler called to the visitors. The townspeople everywhere was getting ready for the coronation, with banners, a maypole, and flowers, all around the town outside of the castle walls.

While _Fredrik_ was excited to be here, he soon started to feel warm with the clothes he was wearing. "it had be in July, didn't it," he said to himself. He soon walked by an ice harvester with a huge reindeer next to a huge wooden sled.

_Fredrik_ didn't really pay too much attention with them as he soon had a better view of the castle of Arendelle. "I can't believe I'm here!" he shouted and lightly jumped with joy… only to soon feel really nervous. "What if I don't get meet her… what if she don't even like me?"

As he walking closer to the huge gate of castle wall, soon noticed a man with white moustache and hair, blue eyes wearing glasses, wearing a dark navy blue uniform, gray pants, white gloves, and four badges on the right side of his chest.

He was walking along with two huge guards, both with brown hair while only one of them had a mustache, wearing tall red uniforms, white gloves, and black boots.

"Ah, Arendelle, our most mysterious trade partner," the man said breezily. "Open those gates so I may unlock your secrets and exploit your riches!…" he shouted as _Fredrik_ was walking pass by him. "… did I say that out loud?" he asked himself.

"Yes, yes he did." Greg thought to himself. As soon as he passed by the 3 men, he soon realized that person was the **Duke of Weaseltown**. "Or was it something else?" _Fredrik_ wondered.

He also remembered that his parents warned him about the duke and to just stay away from him and focus on meeting with the queen.

The gates than started to open for the guests to enter, and no sooner they opened, _Fredrik_ soon caught sight of a young beautiful girl with light freckles running out of the gate singing happily.

She was wearing a black bodice with off-the-shoulder dark green sleeves, a black satin laced necklace with a gold pendent of the Arendelle's symbol, light green dress, and her strawberry-blonde hair in a bun clipped in a green satin ribbon.

_For the first time in forever_

"Who was She?…" _Fredrik_ thought to himself "…But isn't the coronation starting soon?"

_For the first time in forever_

She burst through the busy courtyard in front of the castle and practically skipped into town. Greg then decided to follow her to let her know.

_I'm getting what I'm dreaming of_

The girl was dancing around the market to the harbor. _Fredrik_ was trying to get though as the crowd of people were heading to the gates

_A chance to change my lonely world_

she was soon strolling dreamily around the harbor, watching the ships.

_A chance to find true love_

As the girl was soon around the corner of the harbor and _Fredrik_ was about to catch up with her…

_I know it all ends tomorrow. So it has to be today `Cause for the first time in forever, for the first time in forever, Nothing`s in my way!_

…_Smack_, a horse bumped into her. Caught by surprise, she lost her balance, stepped on a bucket, stumbled and tumbled… at _Fredrik_.

As She falls into a small rowboat on the dock, _Fredrik was pushed right off the dock and into the water_. "Whoa!" She said as the boat tipped precariously toward the water. Luckily, the horse came forward and placed its hoof on the end of the boat to keep it from sliding into the harbor.

"Hey!" She exclaimed in surprise, looking up at horse and rider. "I'm so sorry," the rider said, "are you hurt?" she tried to regain her composure. "Hey, um… no, I'm okay." She managed to say. She couldn't help noticing that the rider was very handsome.

"Are you sure?" the young man asked. He hopped off his horse. He was tall, with auburn hair and sideburns, with green eyes and sharply dressed in fancy uniform with blue shirt, light gray jacket with black patches, white gloves, magenta tie, navy pants, and black boots.

He looked very concerned about her welfare. "Yeah I just wasn't looking where I was going," The girl said. She smiled. "But I'm great actually."

"Oh…" the rider said as he was about to introduce himself. "…**Prince Hans** of the Southern Isles," The girl curtsied. "**Princess Anna** of Arendelle," she replied.

"Princess?" Hans responded, horrified. "My Lady!"

"Arendelle?" Greg responded, also horrified. "Your Highness!" They dropped to one knee and bowed their heads. Han's horse also dropped to one knee. Immediately, the little boat tipped backwards, and Hans tumbled on top of Anna.

Hans and Anna both giggled awkwardly. "Hi again," Anna said. The prince's face was just inches from hers. Apparently realizing his mistake, the horse slammed its hoof back down on the boat. Anna and Hans fell the opposite way. This time, Anna landed on top of Hans! "Oh, boy," Hans said, embarrassed.

"Ha! This is awkward," Anna said, acknowledging their position. "Not that you're awkward," she said, trying cover her embarrassment. "But just because we're… I'm awkward!" she said. "You're gorgeous." Her head flew to her mouth. Had she just said that out loud "Wait, what?"

"Smooth." _Fredrik_ said… while they were completely ignoring him.

"Scuse me!… I really don't want to rude but… would you mind?…" _Fredrik_ politely asked them.

As he pulled himself with his arms on the dock out of the water. Completely soaked, he tried twisting his sleeves to get some water out of his clothes to dry quicker.

Hans jumped to his feet, quickly regaining a royal posture. "I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the Princess of Arendelle with my horse. And for every moment after," he added. "No, no," Anna said.

"It's fine, I'm not that princess I mean, if you'd hit my sister, **Elsa**, this would be…" She paused for a moment. "Yeesh! Because, you know…" Anna soon awkwardly walked off the boat onto the pier, as Greg continued trying to dry off. "But lucky for you guys, it's just me."

"Just you?" Hans asked. A warm smile spread across his face. Anna couldn't help smiling back. All of sudden, the castle bells began to peal. "Bells?" _Fredrik_ asked Anna. "The Bells!" she cried. "The coronation!" they both yelled. "I'd better go," she said as she started to run off back to the castle and waved to Hans "Uh, bye!"

While _Fredrik_ was shaking off the water from his pants, he was following Anna to the castle. "Anna, Wait! I don't where to go, I just got here!" He shouted, "Well come on! Follow me!" she replied.

"Alright, thank you, Prince Fredrik of Bjornhult, by the way!" _Fredrik_ cried.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle!" She answered back, as they both hurried to back to the castle gates.

Hans waved back. Even the horse waved, lifting his hoof off the boat for moment. Unfortunately, that caused the boat's weight to shift again. "Oh, no!" Hans said.

The boat flipped off the dock and fall into the water. Lifting the boat off his head, Hans peeked out from the water and watched Anna and _Fredrik_ run through the streets towards the castle.

* * *

><p>I could change this chapter up, if anyone wants me to.<p> 


	3. The Coronation

Chapter 2_– The Coronation_

"Hello… where I'm I now?" Prince _Fredrik_ shouted as soon found himself to wonder around in a dark-yet-familiar place. As he looked around, to soon see solid-ice walls in dark purple and blue glow everywhere. "Wait, I know this…"

A sudden voice then said "Get it together," _Fredrik_ soon saw where he could have heard the voice, for he knew it would be at the upper floor of the ice palace from his 1st dream.

The beautiful girl he saw before was pacing nervously as she felt her own panic rising, as she told herself. "Control it. Don't feel, don't feel." Just then, ice cracked behind her. Looking around, she realized a trail of ice had formed behind her- and it was going up the wall!

Frightened, she gave a sharp cry and continued working to keep herself under control. "Don't feel. Don't feel. DON'T FEEL!"

_Fredrik_ soon remembered what happened last time he was here, but seeing her in such pain, he knew he had to do something… only to see lose the feeling on his feet.

He looked down to see that his feet were turning into solid ice. _Fredrik_ soon started to panic a bit. "Oh, no, no, no, NO!" He soon tried to reach over to her side… only to slip on the icy floor, and looked to see his legs soon turned ice.

He soon turned back see the ice on the floor began to change and grow into a series of sharp spikes. "Please… help…" as Greg used the last of his quickly losing strength to reach out his hand to the frightened queen only to soon see everything going black…

…As Prince Hans was lightly tapping _Fredrik_ 's shoulder, to help him stay awake for the coronation ceremony inside a cathedral. The cathedral was packed with people and with Prince Hans sitting beside with another person who was asleep. _Fredrik_ was sitting behind Hans in next row and was just waking up.

_Fredrik_ was still a bit drowsy as an orchestra played and a choir sang while the royal procession walked down the very long center aisle. He was more concerned than ever about his recent dreams.

"What does it mean?" he thought to himself as the bishop soon led the way, followed by Elsa, looking regal and serious, and finally Anna, holding the train of Elsa's dress.

As soon as _Fredrik_'s eyes were getting better, he soon saw what Elsa was like… and soon gave a small gasp. He wasn't sure what he really seeing, so he lightly tipped on Prince Hans's shoulder and whispered to him. "Is… is that really, Elsa?"

"She is indeed… soon to be Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Hans replied as _Fredrik_ realized that she _was_ the girl from his dreams. He froze in shock at first seeing her… only to soon be calm, seeing her in her firm beauty, and started to wonder if she could really have powers.

At the altar, Elsa and Anna faced the bishop. Near him lay a silver platter holding the royal crown, scepter, and orb.

Peeking over her shoulder, Anna spotted Hans and _Fredrik_; they soon waved at Anna, who giggled as the sleeping person was asleep on Han's shoulder.

The bishop placed the crown on Elsa's head. Then he turned for the scepter and orb and presented them to Elsa. She reached for the royal items, but the bishop cleared his throat. "Ahem. Your gloves, your Majesty."

Elsa took a sharp breath, and slowly removed the gloves and placed them on the satin pillow. _Fredrik_ watched carefully to see what will happen. With a deep breath, she took the orb and scepter into her hands. She turned to face the crowd.

"As the undoubted queen, protector of this dominion," the bishop intoned, as Elsa's eyes widened as the scepter and orb began to freeze in her hands! _Fredrik_ could believe what he saw, Elsa _does_ have powers. She tried desperately to control her emotions. She was just so nervous!

"Keeper of the doctrine and government thereof from this day forward, I present to you Her Majesty… Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" the bishop finished his decree. Elsa quickly placed the orb and scepter back on the silver tray and grabbed her gloves.

The people in the church rose. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" they echoed. With a sigh of relief, she realized that no one had seen the ice on the orb or the scepter. She smiled at the cheering crowd. She made it through the ceremony.

Unknowing to her, that only _Fredrik_ saw the ice; fortunately he was relieved as she was that everything went well… but then began to feel nervous, nervous about meeting Elsa, and wondered if he should even speak her at all.

Later, at the coronation ball, Elsa and Anna stood side by side in long receiving line at the entrance to the Great Hall. Elsa felt relaxed, almost content, now that the most difficult part of the Coronation Day was over. Festive music filled the air as guests danced across the floor of lavishly decorated ballroom.

While _Fredrik_ did enjoy himself a bit snacking on small bits of chocolates and a nice drink in fine glass, he stood around one the pillars of the ballroom, watching Anna and Elsa getting along.

While he remembered most of his last dream, he still remembered the first dream with Elsa, how she was truly happy to create a simple snowman to a grand ice palace… and also remembered how beautiful she was in her gown of ice and snow.

Not to mention that he still has to make Business in trade with Arendelle to help his home of Bjornhult … and warning them of the Duke's plan of exploitation. The thoughts of helping his home kingdom and Arendelle, soon gave him new courage, into meeting Queen Elsa.

He was about ready to introduce himself to Elsa… until the Duke's bodyguards stood behind in his way.

"Um… would mind moving a tiny bit, you're kinda in the way, please?" he politely asked them nervously. They gave him a crossed stare as they still blocked Greg from seeing Elsa or Anna, but could be able seen why as the Duke was presenting Himself to the new Queen and Princess.

"The Duke of Weaseltown," a royal attendant announced. "Weselton, Duke of Weselton, your Majesty" the Duke corrected him. "Oh so that's what it's called." _Fredrik_ said to his guards after hearing the Duke. "As your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen." As preformed a warm up dance move, The Duke then bowed his head... for his toupee to come loose.

Anna and Elsa tried their best not offended him. "Thank you," she said "Only I don't dance." The Duke looked offended, so Elsa quickly nudged Anna forward. "But my sister does." Anna was a little startled. "Oh, lucky you." the Duke said taking Anna's arm.

"Oh I don't think..." Anna tried to say something about this, only for the Duke to lead her to the dance floor. "If you swoon, let me know, I'll catch you." The Duke said, as Elsa whispered sorry to Anna.

Unfortunately, the Duke was a horrible dancer; He couldn't seem to take one step without crushing Anna's toes. As he bobbed up and down, his toupee bounced back and forth on his head-and he never stopped talking.

"like a agile peacock, speaking of... so great to have the gates open, why did they shut them in the first place, do you know the reason?" he asked Anna, she simple answered no. "No? alright, hang on they don't call the little dipper for nothing" As Elsa chuckled at Anna and her dance partner, Anna simply smirk at her, as the Duke danced around her. "like a chicken with the face of a monkey, I fly!"

After the dance, Anna limped back to Elsa. "Well, he was sprightly," said the Queen with a smile. "Especially for a man in heels!" Anna replied. Both sisters giggled.

"Are you all right?" Elsa asked more gently. Anna smiled. "I've never been better," she said, glancing into Elsa's eyes. "This is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time."

"Me too," Elsa said wistfully. Then caught herself and stiffened. "But it can't."

"Why not? Anna asked, surprised at Elsa's sudden change of attitude. Elsa tensed. "Because it can't,"

She said firmly. Anna's felt all her old disappointment rushing back. "Excuse me," she said. Elsa watched sadly as Anna walked away.

_Fredrik_ was also a little sad to see what just happen. "I hope Anna will be alright." He said to himself.

He then saw that Elsa was just as sad as Anna, he wish he could try to speak to her, but the Duke's guards were still blocking Greg from meeting her…

Until the Duke was walking towards his thugs. "You two! Where are your manners? Can't you see you're blocking this boy's way?"

He said with a small fiendish smile. The guards also got a fiendish smile, but soon made room for Greg to walk by as the Duke presented himself to Greg while he was holding a full glass.

"So my boy, which kingdom are you from exactly?" he asked him. _Fredrik_ wasn't really looking forward to him, with his kingdom competing with his, to exploit Arendelle's tradable goods and riches, and keeping him from meeting Elsa, and whatever trick he was thinking of now, but thought just to play along.

"Bjornhult." he answered. "I've heard of that place, I've also heard that Bjornhult doesn't appear to have some good trades, but you couldn't be in Arendelle for that, could you?" the Duke asked "And if I 'am?" Greg asked back. The Duke was swirling his glass. "Oh, well I just wanted to know if you were going tell her anything _else_ important."

"Well, I'm sorry, but that _my_ business to know, so I ask if you just stick to your _own_ business, Mr Duke. Hope you had a good trip." He soon decides to finally meet the new Queen as he walked passed by the Duke.

"Same thing to you." The Duke said as he lightly lifted his left foot at _Fredrik_ 's right leg, making him _Trip_ and spill a bit of his drink… on to Elsa's cape.

_Fredrik_ was petrified to see the wet mark on the cape, as he slowly look up hoping if the person wouldn't have even notice… to soon realize that the cape was _Elsa's_. She noticed as she looked to see the mark and lifted her head to setting her sights on _Fredrik_ for the first time.

"Why, you Klutz!" the Duke shouted. "I… I'm…" _Fredrik_ was breathless to let something like this happen. "No need to worry, my queen, we'll see that this… this… boy, will be escorted out without making too much of a scene."

Elsa was glancing into _Fredrik_ 's eyes, seeing how innocent he was and after seeing Anna leave; she couldn't bare anyone else to leave. The Duke snapped his fingers, as his guards both grabbed hold of Greg's shoulders.

"There's really no need of this, this isn't even a bad stain, this will just dry up." Elsa said defending _Fredrik_. "But next time, he might have one that will stain!" the Duke replied to Elsa. "I insist that this _pest_ should be thrown out the gates… immediately!"

"He's right." _Fredrik_ said with both pride and shame. Surprising both the Duke and Elsa, as he brushed of the guard's hands off his shoulder and in royal posture gave the Duke, his glass and bowed to Queen Elsa.

"Queen Elsa, I at least only wish to thank you for having me here to your beautiful kingdom, forgiving me for what happened, and hope for nothing but the best for you… thank you." As he stood tall with some dignity, as Elsa watched him walked through the crowd of guests.

The Duke then had a feeling of accomplishment as and his thugs strolled by behind Elsa. "Glad we took care of him, the nerve of him trying to make business with Arendelle and telling her about me exploiting their riches…" realizing what he just said. "…You don't think she heard that, did you?"

In which she did, but soon pretended ignored him, as she walked across the ballroom.


	4. Queen Elsa

Chapter 3_ – Queen Elsa_

_Fredrik_ felt so ashamed for not only what he did to Elsa, but failing to talk to her in trading with Bjornhult. He soon was at the doors as he was about to reach for the handle… to be blocked a right blue gloved hand holding the handle. He turned his head to soon see it was Elsa's hand, and was giving him a little smile.

"Elsa, I mean Queen Elsa, I mean Your Highness, um… Hi?" _Fredrik_ said nervously

"Hi." Elsa politely replied. He then introduced himself "Prince _Fredrik_ of Bjornhult … _Fredrik_ for short… if it all right with that is… I just don't want to offend you or anything…"

Trying cover his embarrassment, which made Elsa giggled a bit. _Fredrik_ soon took a bit of deep breath. "I'm so sorry, about that stain incident, and…"

"What stain?" Elsa asked with a smile, as she showed _Fredrik_, the mark on her cape was dried up as it never happened.

"Oh, well… great… never-mind then, I guess I was thinking of another queen I've met… even though this is the 1st time being out of my home… and so far the 1st queen is… well you… beside my mom of course." He said feeling just like Anna when she first met Hans.

She couldn't keep herself from laughing a little bit, for they soon both giggled awkwardly, as _Fredrik_ was a bit childish he at least trying to by well mannered, and while Elsa managed to stop _Fredrik_ from leaving, Elsa was still a bit shy, for she had never met a prince like him before… or any prince at all for that matter.

Because of her powers, she was isolated from almost everything… even her sister; Elsa was just as nervous as _Fredrik_ was as she clasped her gloved hands together like before, but soon took a bit of deep breath and asked him in a royal posture. "Are you enjoying yourself here in Arendelle, Prince _Fredrik_?"

The shy Prince soon also took a deep breath and stood in royal posture and answered her. "Indeed I 'am your majesty and I 'am more than honored to be in such beautiful kingdom… but I was hoping if we could perhaps we could discuss on some business… if that's all right for you that is?" he asked her with of warm smile.

Elsa soon also smile and said "Alright than…" as she walks away from the door and insist _Fredrik_ to walk beside her around the ballroom. "…What sort of business, do you wish to discuss about?" she asked him, "To be completely honest, Queen Elsa… this is kinda my first business trip, and honestly I didn't think about making it this Far."

He replied with a sheepish grin, and once again making Elsa giggle again, which Greg was hoping for and to make her relaxed as he could.

"You see, my parents were supposed to be here in Arendelle, instead of me, but while my father was planning a reunion with his old friends from the deep north of Bjornhult, my mother was planning on hosting a summer ball and both of them couldn't be able to go… but when I turned 21, they decided to send me here instead and…" Elsa couldn't help but interrupted and asked him. "21?"

_Fredrik_ was a bit confused and said "Yeah, why?" in which Elsa soon said "I guess you could we would both have to face more responsibility at that age, don't you think?" she asked giving a sweet smile.

At that point, _Fredrik_ soon came to the conclusion that Elsa was in the same age as him, and started to blush a light rose red around his checks as he replied "Yes… ha, I guess so."

Elsa smiled then started to slightly blush… for the first time! But also for the first time might have made a new friend, but soon remembered _Fredrik_'s reason for being in Arendelle. "I'm so sorry… um… you were saying?" she reminded _him_. _Fredrik_ soon took a sharp breath.

"Queen Elsa, the trades in my home aren't doing so well and even though our trade isn't as close as Weaselto… Weselton, were a new and growing kingdom, and I was hoping if you could possibly… perhaps do business with Bjornhult instead of Weselton?"

He soon slowly lifted his right gloved hand, still knowing of her secret, he was only afraid of losing his change to help his home.

Elsa's eye widened in shocked to see his hand. While Elsa and _Fredrik_ knew of the Duke's plan, Elsa became afraid of even thinking of being partners with him, or of what he would do if he knew of her secret… unknowing to her, that he does know. Elsa soon stiffened.

"I'm sorry _Fredrik_, but I'll need time to think of your offer… if you please?" she asked him firmly. Greg felt upset at first, lowing his hand, but understood why and then asked.

"I'll understand… but if won't be partners, would it be okay we would at least be… friends?" he asked her with a warm smile and offering his hand again.

Elsa's fears grew a bit more to what he just said… as she slowly lifted her left gloved hand to Greg's… only to gently lower it. "Arendelle _will _do business withBjornhult, but we _just_ can't be friends… I'm sorry."

Elsa sadly said to him so he would be safe from her powers and gave him a sweet smile. _Fredrik_ was hurt for a bit, but was glad to know that Bjornhult would grow more with Arendelle's tradable goods.

Sometime had later when… "Elsa!" Anna called from the ballroom. She pulled Hans towards her sister. "May I present Prince Hans of the southern isles," she said formally. "Your Majesty." Hans greeted the queen with a deep bow. Anna was beaming. "We would like…"

"…your blessing…" Hans continued. "…of our marriage!" Anna finished breathlessly.

"Marriage!" Elsa and _Fredrik_ both asked. "I'm confused." She said. "Well, we haven't worked out all the details," Anna said. "We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course, we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream…" Anna turned to Hans. "Would we live here?"

"Here?" Elsa asked. "Absolutely!" Hans cried. "What? No!" Elsa said. "And we'll invite all twelve of your brothers to stay here us, and…" Anna stopped as Elsa put up her hand. "Wait." She said. "Slow down, Anna, no one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married." Anna's mouth dropped opened. "Wait, what?"

"I need to talk to you," Elsa said sternly. "Alone." Anna linked her arm with Hans's "No," she said. "Whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us." Elsa shook her head. "No… you can't marry a man you just met." _Fredrik_ stepped-in; agreeing with Elsa.

"Elsa is right, Anna, you can't marry you just met who has…" soon realized the numbers of Hans's brothers and turned to him "…really, Twelve brothers?"

"Fredrik, please stay out of this." Elsa asked him strictly, Standing straighter. "Yes ma'am." Fredrik answered, shyly stepping back from this argument. Anna spoke up. "You can if it's true love."

"What do you know about true love?" Elsa replied, scoffing at her sister's naiveté. "More than you," Anna replied. "All you want is to be alone." Elsa took a deep breath. "You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, if you'll excuse me," she said, and started to move away. "Your Majesty," Hans said. "If I may…now… excuse me"

"No, you may not… and I think you should go" Elsa snapped. She walked off and signaled to one of the guards. "The party is over. Close the gates." Anna ran after her. "Elsa! No! No! Wait!" She reached for her sister and grabbed her hand. As she tugged at her to stay, Elsa's left glove slipped off. "Give me my glove!" Elsa exclaimed.

Anna held the glove up and away from Elsa. "Elsa, please, please! I can't live like this anymore!" Elsa fought to gain control. "Then leave," she finally said. She saw the hurt in Anna's face. She turned to flee from the room. "What did I ever do to you?" Anna cried.

"Enough, Anna!" Elsa ordered. "No! Why! Why do you shut me out?" Anna asked. "Why do you shut the world? What are you so afraid of?"

"I said enough!" Elsa shouted, spinning around. As she did, ice shot from her hands, coating the floor of the ballroom and frothing into the icy plumes. The music stopped abruptly and everyone turned to stare at Elsa in Shock.

She stared at her subjects, wishing with all her heart that she take the magic back. But it was too late. Sheet of ice cover the dance floor.

The Great Hall fell into a chilly silence. The Duke gasped. "Sorcery! I knew there was something dubious going on here."

"Elsa?" Anna and Fredrik called, but Elsa was already pushing through the doors and racing out of the room.


	5. Journey To The North

Chapter 4_ – Journey To The North_

Fredrik ran down the castle steps, carrying his small luggage on his back, and bust into the courtyard to see Elsa trying to keep a crowd of people from getting to close to her. Elsa put her hands behind her and moved away.

She slowly walked backward, accidentally bumping into the fountain in the center of the courtyard. As soon as she toughed the fountain, the water in it froze to solid ice.

There was a loud gasp from the villagers. People turned and ran away from Elsa. The Duke and his guards ran down the castle steps. "There she is!" he shouted, leading the charge toward Elsa "Get her!" hearing what he said, Greg quickly blocked his guard's way trying to defend Elsa "No! Just wait a minute!"

"Just stay away from me! Stay away!" Fredrik cried. She held her hands up, causing a blast of ice shot towards the castle steps… as it barely missed Fredrik and had him fall backward to the ground and causing the castle steps to ice over. The Duke and his guards slipped and tumbled down to the ground.

"Monster!" the Duke hissed. The crowd panicked. A swirl of cold air traveled through Arendelle as Elsa ran along the streets, leaving ice and snow in her wake.

Fredrik couldn't believe what the Duke just yelled to her, he soon picked himself up from the ground. He walked straight up to the Duke with a new small bust of anger burning within him. Walking passed his guards trying to up, as Fredrik pull at the Duke's shirt. "Elsa is _not _a monster! Also… I'm 21!" as he lets him go so the Duke could slip on the ice again.

Fredrik then ran pass the freighted crowd to the streets to run after Elsa, Anna and Hans wasn't too far behind him. Elsa looked over her shoulder as she neared the water.

When she turned, her foot touched the lapping waves… and the water in the fjord immediately froze. She took another cautious step… and another sheet of ice bloomed under her foot.

"Elsa!" Anna called after her. Feeling her panic grow, Elsa ran across the ford. With each step, more water froze underneath her. Soon she was moving at full speed, heading toward the mountains on the other side of the lake.

As she passed, the ships belonging to the visiting dignitaries creaked and locked into place, frozen in the ice. The summer day had turned into a growing winter storm.

"Elsa, stop!" Anna pleaded. She rushed onto the fjord after her but slipped on the ice. She was too far behind to catch up… but Fredrik _knew_ what he would have to do, as a mix of his emotions inside him, changed into _Courage_. Hans reached out for Anna and helped her to stand "Anna, are you all right?" he asked.

They all watched as Elsa reached the far shore and made her way into the mountains. Anna strained to the path Elsa had taken.

"The Fjord." Hans said as they both watched the Fjord turn completely frozen to solid ice. Anna soon turned her head… to see Greg sliding though some the ice with his boots. "Francis! What are you doing?" Anna cried.

"It's Fredrik! And I'm going to find her!" He yelled. "She's too far away! You don't know where she could be… you don't even where _you_ could be!" Hans said trying to call him back.

Fredrik was already halfway across the frozen fjord trying his best not to slip on the smooth surface. He then noticed a trail of ice lifted behind by Elsa from the other side of the lake towards the mountains.

"I can see a trail! I can follow it!" Fredrik yelled as was getting closer to the other side. "Fredrik! Please come back, it's too dangerous out there!" Anna cried fearing for his safety.

Fredrik stopped to turn his head for one last look at Arendelle and to see Anna and Hans. "Anna, I need to go! This is something I have to do! I'll be fine!… besides I love the cold! I'll be careful!"

As he turned to reached the other side of the lake and soon followed the frosty trail into the dark woods.

_Let It Go (Reprise)_

Fredrik couldn't believe what he was doing, but he knew it felt so right. He was off on his 1st ever adventure! He soon started to search around in his bag, for a small lantern and some matches as he lit the lantern with a small lighted match.

He held it up, shining on the trail of frost. He soon began to feel guilty for not stopping any of this from happening.

_I had a chance to change this tonight_  
><em>but I didn't even try<em>  
><em>and now you're all alone here<em>  
><em>to the mountains and the sky<em>  
><em>the winds were howling like this swirling storm inside<em>  
><em>you've couldn't keep it in, heaven knows you've tried<em>

As he wondered deeper though the tall trees, he looked up and watched the clouds swirling as small snowflakes were beginning to fall everywhere. Knowing that this was from Elsa, his courage grew more and more.

_Well now it's time, to face new heights_  
><em>show the world, you've meant to make things right<em>  
><em>the time for me, to let her know<em>  
><em>well now she'll know<em>

Fredrik soon saw the trail leading to a small pond with a dark cave at the corner of the pond, and several hopping stones covered in frost, with was reaching to the surface of the water and soon covering the pond in ice.

Fredrik knew he must be getting close, as he carefully hopped each of the stones as Elsa did and soon made across the lake… not knowing that he woke something from inside the cave.

_Let it go, let it go_  
><em>Can't hold it back anymore<em>  
><em>Let it go, let it go<em>  
><em>knowing what I'll stand for <em>  
><em>I don't care what she going to say<em>  
><em>Let the storm rage on<em>  
><em>The cold never bothered me anyway<em>

The falling snow soon began to cover the branches of trees, lowering them and blocking Fredrik's path. He then decided to search in his bag, a pulled out a black Celtic war sword, which he would only use in great peril.

_It's funny how this journey will make a man seem tall_  
><em>And the fears that would controlled me can create a holding wall<em>  
><em>Its time to see what I can do<em>  
><em>To test the limits and break through<em>  
><em>No right, no wrong, no rules for me<em>  
><em>I'm free<em>

Fredrik then found a frozen downhill stream, and slided down the smooth solid stream with his boots as the snow covering it was blown away by the strong wind.

At the bottom of the hill, he soon noticed that it was dawn as the sun was shining from the top of a higher hill, blocked by a bigger wall of snow and branches. He soon started to place his lantern away, and trudge to the top of the hill.

_Let it go, let it go_  
><em>I'll be one with the wind and sky<em>  
><em>Let it go, let it go<em>  
><em>I'll never say goodbye<em>  
><em>Here I stand and here I stay<em>  
><em>Let the storm rage on<em>  
><em>My courage flurries through the air into the ground<em>  
><em>my soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around<em>  
><em>And one thought crystalizes like an icy blast<em>  
><em>I have to being her back, the past is in the past<em>

With one thrust of his sword, the branches lifted themselves, to reveal a side of a huge cliff. As everything was a beautiful ray of colors from the break of dawn.

Fredrik was not only able to see the kingdom of Arendelle was covered in snow… but also saw great view of the north mountain, Elsa's new home. Fredrik also knew now, that his journey was just beginning.

_Let it go, let it go_  
><em>And I'll rise like the break of dawn<em>  
><em>Let it go, let it go<em>  
><em>That girl couldn't be gone<em>  
><em>Here I stand in the light of day<em>  
><em>Let the storm rage on<em>  
><em>The cold never bothered me anyway.<em>

As Fredrik turns away from the beautiful sight… he soon realized that Elsa's trail was completely gone as everything was covered in cold snow. Greg soon realized that he was lost. "Oh, this can't be good…"

He soon felt his courage lightly leaving him behind. He started looking around the forest, for the best path to take. He turned back to the cliff to see the north mountain.

"…Okay, all I have to do is keep my eye on the mountain, and once I get there, I'll find Elsa and she'll know what to do from there." Greg soon began walking back into the forest, as he tries to rebuild his confidence. "After all it can't be that hard… Achoo! Uh oh."

Unknowing to him, prowling around from the darkest parts of the woods, was a shadowy slender wolf with wild pitch black and dark gray fur, and huge Blue eyes with yellow scleras.

The Wolf was huge, with a scraggly build, a vastly exaggerated maw, long snout, long sharp fangs, and large paws complete with enormous claws, searching for fresh prey and no sooner saw the wondering prince and slowly stalking Greg, buying it's time until the next sunset.


	6. In A Day's Work

Chapter 5_ – In A Day's Work_

"Elsa! Elsa!" Fredrik called as he kept wondering more in the snow-covered forest, as the light breezes were getting colder and colder.

Fredrik then actually started to shiver from the cold. "Should have brought more stuff more stuff to wear, before freezing to death." He said with his teeth chattering as the sun was slowing setting from the cloudy sky.

But Fredrik still kept pushing his legs through the snow and soon found himself at the edge of a big field, with no trees, only a flat field of snow. Around the edge of the field, Fredrik saw three small rocks that were covered in snow. He brushed off the snow in one of them, so he could sit down to warm up.

Fredrik was rubbing his arms together, really wishing for more clothes to wear. He turned his head to look around to see that no one was around. He then grabs a robe that was between the three stones and warped it on himself to keep warm…

…Realized his obliviousness, when he was wrapped in Elsa's cape. "This… This is…" Fredrik was stuttering with joy to think that he would closer to Elsa then he thought. He soon started to see if he could simple pull out the cape from the stone, the cape was on…

"Hey, that's mine!…" a man's voice said out of nowhere. The stone then started rolling itself off the cape, causing Fredrik to fall backwards knees deep in snow.

Fredrik soon started to see the rock unfold himself into legs and arms, with grey skin texture, a bushy golden brown hair, a scruffy mustache, large ears, dark green attire covered in glowing green crystals, and holding a sword-like branch. "…unless you want to fight for it, that is?"

The diminutive rock creature shouted as he lunged towards Elsa's cape, before Fredrik had time to even acknowledge seeing a creature like this.

"Hey! That's _not _yours, you strange boulder-man!" Fredrik said as he was pulling the cape away from the creature. "Yes it is, I found first, its mine!" the creature said like a spoiled child.

The childish bickering soon woke up _another_ strange rock creature with the only difference of wearing glowing blue crystals, twig glasses with blue crystal lens, and smoother hair, holding a small bag.

As soon as he saw what was happening, he was knocking on the last lightly snoring stone. "**Rati**, get up. **Gram**'s at it again." The calmed creature said as the last rock creature, wearing glowing yellow crystals, and several strands of hairs sticking out from his hair, started to yawn.

As Fredrik and Gram continued to fight over the cape, they were rolling around in the snow to towards the large field and sliding straight to the very heart of the field. The other two drowsy creatures followed them, to make sure _either _of them won't hurt… until they all suddenly heard a loud snarling sound.

They turned their heads, to see a huge black wolf prowling from behind a tree and snarled as he slowing walked towards at the four nervous strangers. "Aaaah! A wolf! Come on **Svalinn**!" Rati yelled as he pulled on Svalinn's arm and ran behind Gram for safety as he let go of the cape to defend the other two.

When Fredrik soon as caught a better sight of the snarling beast as he was getting closer towards them, he started to felt something deep inside within himself… he soon felt afraid of the black wolf.

As soon the wolf as she stepped into the snowy field, a new sound was heard of a loud cracking sound. "What… was… That?" Fredrik asked the 3 rock creature.

A strong wind then blew away all the snow that was covering the field… to only reveal, they were standing on a huge frozen lake.

Fredrik, Rati, and Svalinn gasped as they watched with fright as the cracks of thin ice were growing all around the lake to where they stand. "Okay, here's what we'll do…" Rait whispered and huddling the others. "… We'll all lie down on our stomachs, and slowly slide to the other side of the lake."

"Yeah, great plan. There's nothing to worry about." Svalinn whispered, trying to everyone calm. "Okay, that's a really good plan… so what's _he_ doing?" Fredrik said, pointing at Gram… as he was about to _boldly_ and _stupidly_ strike at the heart of the cracking ice with his "_sword_" and shouted out "RUN!"

The ice then began splintering as the surface was breaking into pieces. The vicious wolf then started too lunged towards Gram… only to bite a huge chunk of ice as Gram jumped away in time.

The other three soon started hopping from floating piece of ice to another as they were heading towards the other side of the lake. Rati, and Svalinn turned to see Gram was still too far from them… while the wolf was hopping closer to Gram.

"Gram! Come on! Keep going!" Rati cried to Gram. Hearing those words, Greg turned his head to see Gram was in more danger than ever. Greg took a sharp breath, swallowing his fears and drawn out his sword. "You guys keep going; I'll get boulder-man."

Fredrik said carefully jumping across the floating ice to Gram. "His name is Gram" Svalinn correcting Fredrik, as he and Rati made it to the snowy side of the lake and turned to see Greg was getting closer to Gram.

Gram was now stranded on small floating piece of ice, as the slipping wolf was still chasing him while slipping on the ice. "Gram!" Fredrik called to him. He soon hopped on the piece of ice closest to Gram, he then struck his sword on to the ice to help himself lean towards Gram as Fredrik reached out his hand to him.

"Quick! Give me your hand!" He shouted. "I know what I'm doing; I don't need your help…" Gram said headstrong of himself… until the black beast growled and plunged towards at Gram. "…I need your hand!"

Gram said swallowing his pride. He jumped to grab Fredrik's hand on to the ice he was standing on, as the wolf plunged in the cold dark water.

Fredrik and Gram soon managed to reach to Svalinn and Rati on the other side of the lake, take a moment to catch a breath. "Are you insane? You could have drowned… We could have drowned!" Rati shouted out to Gram. "But, he was going to take _your_ cape." Gram said trying to defend himself.

Fredrik then stepped in to clear something out. "Okay, as of now, I don't care what you guys really are… but that not your cape _nor_ mine, its Elsa's!" he explained. The three creatures paused to what they've just heard.

"Elsa?"Svalinn asked rising his eyebrow with great concern. Suddenly the black wolf burst out of the water, trying to claw her way towards Fredrik.

Luckily, Gram saw a flat floating piece of ice, as he used it to bash the killer wolf in the head, knocking him unconscious. "Come on let's go, we'll talk about this later!" Rati shouted, leading them to a safe path of the woods as they ran off, safe from the dizzy wolf.

The prince and the three rock creatures knew for now they were safe from the wolf. Greg knew though, that he would have to find a nice warm place to be in as the sky was turning dark as he was keeping himself warm, wearing Elsa's cape and rubbing arms.

Svalinn turned to see Fredrik shivering cold, so he looked into his small bag, and pulled out an orange glowing crystal. "Here." He said in his calming voice, as he placed a very _warm_ crystal in Greg's Gloved hands. "What's this?" Fredrik asked a bit confused.

"That, my new friend, is a fire crystal… but it would best if you don't let touch your skin… as you can plainly see, the skin of a _Troll_ is thicker than yours" Svalinn explained to him, leading Fredrik to say the following questions.

"Trolls? You guys are Trolls? And where you guys taking me too anyway? Do you know why Elsa has powers… What's Going ON HERE?!" he snapped nervously for being in this whole mass.

The trolls soon stopped walking to see that Greg wasn't going to take another step; they nodded their heads, and decided to tell him what's happening as Rati prepares to introduce themselves.

"First of all, allow me to introduce ourselves, we're **_The Keystone Bros_**. I'm Rati, leader and junior apprentice to **Pabble**, the king of our home, **The Valley of the Living Rock**… where we're from, This is Gram, the oldest and the born to-be and wish to-be warrior… in fact our 1st ever warrior, and Svalinn, youngest and coolest troll to be with, always calm, cool, and chill… but not _this_ cool, and chill… just uh… well you know… and as of now we're on a mission."

"A mission? Which is…?" Fredrik asked. "…Could possibly be the very same mission you're on… to find Elsa…" Svalinn answered, Gram then replied. "…And to help her to control her powers, and seeing how you've just a _curtain_ troll from instant death… you'll more than welcome to join us on our mission." He said headstrong, rather than saying _they'll _help him, and saying that Fredrik could help them.

Fredrik was more than happy to not only finding new friends but also find friends who would join him in searching for Elsa.

"I really don't know how to thank you, for this, my name is Fredrik …" he replied, but while he wasn't really sure _how _they would help Elsa with her powers, he thought it would best, not to ask them and instead asked them something else. "…But do think we can handle something like that?"

_In A Day's Work_

Svalinn reached in his bag and pulled out a small lute and started to play a cheerful melody, as Gram started singing to answer Fredrik 's question.

_When the sun comes up, unbutton those eyes_  
><em>And jump right out of that bed<em>  
><em>When the sun comes up, you should also rise<em>  
><em>Or you're never gonna get ahead<em>  
><em>If you love life and you like to eat<em>  
><em>Your duties you shouldn't shirk <em>  
><em>Get out in the world, move out in those feet<br>It's all in a day's work, in a day's work, in a day's work_

Gram then drew a sketch of the earth and the sun from the snow with his branch, showing a confused prince where the sun moves.

Gram than pulled out a leaf full of some yummy berries for Fredrik to eat, as Gram drew an image of elephant eating on berries, as its burst like a balloon… making Fredrik lose his appetite, and gave the berries back to Gram to eat.

_Even this big earth move on its uh, axis_  
><em>And the sun gets up and shines from east to west<em>  
><em>Each one to his job' cause these are what the facts is <em>  
><em>What they can do you can do a little too at best<em>

_Now the early bird who catches the worm_  
><em>Can eat till he starts to burst<em>  
><em>He can eat as much as uh, pachyderm<br>'Cause he managed to get there first  
>So rise with the sun, start off to the run<br>Where the fruit and the berries all lurk  
>If you don't get fill till they day is done<br>It's all in a day's work, in a day's work, in a day's work_

Rati then explained to Fredrik to what Gram was singing about.

"What he's trying to say is… well what he's singing is, that no matter how much we'll do today, will be sure to do better tomorrow… or harder since we'll have to climb that mountain, It's just one of the many things we have to do to get though a day's work."

As Rati and Svalinn started singing along with Gram.

_Why, even this big earth move on its axis/_  
><em>And the sun gets up and shines from east to west/_  
><em>Each one to his job' cause these are what the facts is/_  
><em>What they can do you can do a little too at best<em>  
><em>And I don't mean rest<em>  
><em>Now the early bird who catches the worm_  
><em>Can eat till he starts to burst_  
><em>He can eat as much as uh, pachyderm  
>'Cause he managed to get there first  
>So rise with the sun, start off to the run  
>Where the fruit and the berries all lurk_  
><em>If you don't get a fill till the day is done/  
>Remember, still you're the lucky one/  
>You can eat till you weigh a ton_

Gram than started to get a stomach-ache from eating those berries "Oh, my poor stomach_…"_ but soon we're able to finish their song as they began their quest to the north mountain.

_But it's all/  
>But it's all<br>It's all in a day's work, in a day's work, in a day's work!_


	7. Oaken's Trading Post

Chapter 6_ – Oaken's Trading Post_

As Gram and Svalinn were scouting around the woods, in case any other wolves were around, Rati was explaining to Fredrik why they were in the forest.

"Years ago, Elsa was born with great magical powers, and with her gift, she could create and control ice and snow, but one night, Elsa harmed her sister, Anna with her powers by accident…"

As he spoke, the troll conjured up an image of a younger Elsa in the sky, with her father, her mother, and Anna meeting the troll king.

"…the king and queen of Arendelle then came to our home to find Pabble, to take away the cold magic that was inside Anna… as well of her memories of her having magic… he then told Elsa that her power will only grow, there is beauty in it, but also great danger."

Rati then conjured an image of the older Elsa, surrounded by beautiful snowflakes. Then the snowflakes turned into sharp spikes. The spectre of a crowd joined Elsa in the sky.

"Fear, will be her enemy." the people used the icy spikes as weapons, attacking Elsa's glowing effigy. Fredrik gasped at this horrid sight. "No! I can't let this happen, I won't!" Fredrik vowed as Rati soon noticed that one of his yellow crystals then suddenly began to light up in a strange bright golden glow.

He then called Svalinn over to him _quietly_ so Greg wouldn't notice him as Rati was whispering to him about the glowing crystal… and placed in his bag to keep safe so Fredrik wouldn't the glow. Greg was close behind Gram, as he climbed up some branches off a tree, on lookout for that black wolf.

"See anything?" Fredrik whispered to him. "Nah, no wolf… Just smoke." Gram pouted hoping for another round with that wolf. "Smoke? Where?" Greg jumped with bit of joy for sign of _some_ warmth. Gram then pointed to small building downhill.

As they reached the porch of the building, reading off the wooden sign saying: **WANDERING OAKEN'S TRADING POST, AND SAUNA**.

As Fredrik was about to walk inside, the three trolls then came to a halt. "What?" Greg asked oblivious for the fact that they're _trolls_ as they gave him a long stair.

"Oh, right! Um… maybe you guys should wait out here while I'll try to find some… stuff to keep warm, okay?" he asked them, Gram then answered sarcastically. "Gosh why didn't I think of that?" as they walked back in the woods and waiting for Fredrik.

Svalinn then said to Fredrik. "And remember… you didn't see any trolls, right?" he asked insuring their secret to Fredrik as nodded his head, agreeing with him as he then hurried inside.

The little shop was stocked with summer supplies… after all, it was technically still summertime. He gazed at the goods, looking for warm clothes.

"Hoo, Hoo!" called a large blond man with blue eyes, sideburns and a moustache behind the counter wearing a bright sweater, Who Fredrik can only guess his name to be **Oaken**.

"Big summer blowout," he said hopefully. "Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention, _ja_?" he said, holding his bottle of his sun balm.

"Um, thanks," Fredrik said looking around the store. "But would have any, um, winter clothes… gloves and all?"

"That would be in our winter department." The man said in a thick accent. Fredrik darted toward to only a pair of snowshoes… than saw the last rack of warm clothing on a high shelve above a little one.

"Um, you would have happened to anyone else wondering around here, could you?" As he stepped on a small stool, so he could reach the high shelve and brought chocolate brown boots, forest green cap and coat with white fur trimmings, chocolate brown gloves, and black pants to the counter.

"Only one crazy enough to be enough to be out in this storm is you, a big fellow, and a pretty girl." Oaken said in a pleasant voice. "Pretty girl?" Fredrik repeating what Oaken just said, wondering if he'd seen Elsa. "White hair and blue dress?" Fredrik asked with a small smile.

"No, blond hair and green dress, over there." Oaken said pointing to a door, next to the sauna on its right. He then realised who else could have been here, as he walked toward the door and reached for the handle.

"Oh, wait a minute!" Oaken was calling to him, as he soon saw the girl's bare back as she took off her black bodice, and let out a small scream.

"Oh, boy!" was the only thing Fredrik could say before being punched in the nose by her fist, and shutting the door. Fredrik then stumbled backwards to the floor. "That would be the changing room, _Ja_?" Oaken was telling him, as he was still groaning over his nose.

The changing room door soon opened, as the furious girl was now wearing a medium-length, dark blue dress with a black bodice, light blue blouse, and black boots. She also wears a detachable magenta cape with a matching magenta cap.

"What's was _that_ about, Creep!" she said furiously.

"Anna?" He asked while rubbing his nose, as his thoughts to who was here were true. Anna's anger suddenly dropped, as soon as she realised who she just punched in the face.

"Fredrik?... You're alive? You're still ALIVE!" she shouted with joy as she bent down to give him a nice _warm_ hug. Anna thought that she would never see the cold and sore-nose prince again.

"Oh, I'm so, so, so, so sorry I punched you like that." Anna said, apologizing to what she just did. "What? No, no, no, it's all right, I'm fine…"

"You're bleeding." Anna interrupted him "…Wait, what?" He shrieked as his nose started to lightly bleed. Anna pulled a small handkerchief to help clean him off… as she soon noticed the cape Fredrik was wearing and reminded her, who they we're looking for.

"That… That's Elsa's." she said, as Fredrik soon took off the cape, and gave to Anna. "Did you find her?" Anna asked hoping if he did… only for Greg to shook his head, meaning that he didn't.

Anna's spirit started to sink low, but soon gave Fredrik a small warm smile, for at least finding her cape and that he was safe. "Well then, I think I know where Elsa could be, and I think I can us a _ride_, there too." She said with a positive smile. "Really? How?" Fredrik asked surprised and then confused.

Anna stood up and went to the counter to carry a sack of heavy supplies… a bag of carrots, to the front door. "Just get changed into something nice and warm, and I'll be right back." She said, just before hurried outside to the cold winter.

Fredrik then paid for the outfit and boots, and walked to the changing room, to get ready for this _ride_.


	8. The Sleigh Ride

Chapter 7_ - The Sleigh Ride_

Fredrik was now more than ready for their quest towards the north mountain, as he walked to the door, wearing his new winter clothes and holding his bag. "Goodbye, try not to freeze, _Ja_?" Oaken said pleasantly, as Fredrik walked out of the shop.

As Fredrik was now outside waiting for Anna, he decided to quickly hurry to the woods to find the keystone bros. He soon found the trolls as stones again in case of being spotted.

"Hey, it's me Fredrik!" knocking on Gram's head as he suddenly burst out of his rock formation. Preparing to strike any foe that would get him or his brothers, as jumped at Fredrik and placed him in the snow, with knocked his hat off head into the snow.

"Ha, ha! Thought could catch us by surprise, beast? Prepare to… Oh Hey Fredrik, you look good in green." He said _so_ valiantly at first, until he realised that it wasn't the black wolf, and jumped off him.

Svalinn and Rati unfolded themselves also to admire and examined at Fredrik's new clothes. "These are to keep you nice and warm up there." Rati said approving the green coat.

"But you sure did took a while in there, what happened?" Svalinn asked with a bit of concern. "Well, uh, that's what I wanted to talk to guys about…" Fredrik said a bit nervously. "… I actually met with Anna…"

"Princess Anna?" the three trolls said with surprised expressions on their faces. "… Yes, and well, um, she said she could give us a ride to the north mountain, _just_ Anna and me, but I really you guys could come along, but…" Fredrik soon started to panic a bit, seeing that his new friends wouldn't be able to join Greg and Anna to find Elsa.

"Okay, okay, we understand and it's probably best to go with the princess…" Rati said while calming Fredrik down a bit.

Svalinn soon found Fredrik 's new hat… and soon pulled out the Golden crystal from his bag to place it inside his hat and made sure that Fredrik wouldn't be sure to feel it and to hide its glow.

"…And don't worry we'll catch, we have others ways to get to the mountain that, well, suit us better than others." Svalinn told Greg pointing out his size, before giving him his hat.

"Just be careful, okay?" Gram asked and giving him an okay hand sign. Fredrik simply applied with a smile. "Alright, I'll meet you there, and good luck." He said as he went back the shop.

The bros then gave him a small wave of farewell, as Gram then slowly whispered to Rati. "Are you sure _he_ can help to stop this winter?" Rati then simply answered him "Pretty sure."

Fredrik soon saw Anna riding on a huge wooden sled, full of supplies at the back of the sled for the trip to the high mountain, with a large brown reindeer with brown eyes, wearing a red harness was pulling the sled towards the shop.

She was also sitting beside a muscular man, with light freckles, blond hair and light brown eye. He was wearing gray blouse, gray pants, brown sweater, red belt, brown gloves and boots.

"**Christopher**, Prince Greg of Summerton." Anna said introducing him to Fredrik. "It's **Kristoff**." He corrected her. She ignored him as she also introduced Fredrik to the reindeer. "And this is **Sven**."

"Oh, sure get _his_ name right." Kristoff said mildly annoyed for Anna's lack of names, as she helped Fredrik with petting Sven's head. "Good Sven." Fredrik said a bit scared, while Sven liked being petted.

"Aaaah." As Fredrik, gave out a big yarn. "_Sleepy_, aren't you?" She asked him. "Maybe a little." He said drowsily. Fredrik then went to the back of the sled, placing his bag with _comfy_ supplies. "Mind if I take a little nap?" he asked them, like a sleepy child as climbed on the back of the sled and making himself comfortable.

"Of course, you can…" Anna replied as she couldn't believe that Fredrik would have to ask. "…After all you've did trying to find my sister, going through those woods, all by yourself…"

"…Which was really, really dumb…" Kristoff added. Anna ignored him again to soon see that Fredrik was slowing dreaming, laying his head on the sled's blanket, and had Elsa's cape as a blanket to keep himself a little warmer.

"…you've earned a good sleep." Anna said with a sweet smile as she lightly stoked his head like a mother does to her sleeping child, and went back to sit with Kristoff.

"How come you treat him, better than me?" Kristoff asked her. "Well… he kinda reminds me of myself, and he's like the little brother, I sometime always wanted." Anna replied.

"I'm pretty sure, he's my age." Kristoff said looking at the grown sleeping prince at the back. "Hang on!" He yelled to his passengers. "We like to go fast!" Sven responded happily and charged through the thick, heavy snow. The night sky was cloudy with the promise of still more snow.

As Fredrik was getting more comfortable, sleeping in a nice sleigh ride… The mysterious golden crystal hidden within Greg's cap soon began to glow far brighter for Fredrik was now in a deep sleep.

Fredrik then found himself in a huge room with an impressive winding staircase leading to a second floor and an ice Scripture of a fountain on the center of the bottom floor.

Everything around the room was in a deep blue glow for it was just at midnight. Fredrik was admiring how beautiful this whole place was, for he already knew where he was.

"Fredrik?" Elsa called him curiously. Fredrik was frozen with fright, could _she_ actually see him? But Greg soon followed the sound of Anna's sister's voice and saw her at the top of the staircase.

He was _still_ surprised by Elsa's beauty for she was _now _wearing her gown of ice with cape of frost, but also to reunite with her _in a dream_.

"What are you doing here?" Elsa asked, confused to see that someone was in her new home, at _midnight_ no less. "Well, um, Anna and me, we were looking for you." He answered nervously, as he was still unsure if Elsa could see him.

"Anna? Where is she?" Elsa asked, looked around to find her sister. "You and Anna don't belong here; I belong here, alone, where I can be who I am, without hurting anybody." Fredrik then realized something that Elsa _didn't_ know.

"Well, that's just it…" Fredrik then took a deep breath, before letting her know. "…we're _still_ looking for you."

"Wait." said Elsa, wide-eyed. "What was that?" she wasn't sure if she heard Fredrik correctly to what he just said. "For now, this is all just a dream." Fredrik started up the stairs. Elsa was backing away. "A… a _dream_?" she asked in wonder. "How do _you_ know that?" she asked him, for proof if this really was a dream.

Fredrik thought for a while, for the perfect proof… and soon thought of one. Fredrik soon took off his warm gloves. "What are you doing, won't you get cold?" Elsa asked him with a bit of concern. "Actually, Elsa… I'm _enchanted_ by the cold." As Fredrik spoke, he waved his hand to create a small flying bird… completely made out of snow.

Elsa gasped with joy, to only for Fredrik to share her powers… but for how the small bird was _alive_. The cute bird was flying all over the room, wondering around. Elsa then realized that was in a dream, she could be herself, without harming Fredrik.

Elsa soon tried herself to create another snowbird, for the first one to fly with. The two snowbirds then circled around the whole room… creating a shower of snowflakes.

Fredrik watched from the stairs, while Elsa watched from the top of the staircase in wonder. Elsa was so happy to finally be herself, and to be with someone who _loves_ the snow. She caught sight of Fredrik and grinned.

Fredrik then slipped as the snow was making the icy floors slick and smooth, as he slides down the stairs, hitting each step and sliding across the bottom of the stairs. Elsa laughed at the whole thing, remembering how great to was to laugh.

"Need some help?" She asked, barely able to stop herself from laughing, as she started to walk down the stairs to Fredrik. Elsa was more careful going down the steps, and walked over to Fredrik, lying down on the snowy floor. "I guess." He applied with a sheepish grin, much to Elsa's relief that he was fine.

"Here." Elsa bent over to reach out for Fredrik 's right hand and pulled him up from the floor. They soon realized how close Elsa was to touch someone's hand, to both feel their soft skin of each other. Elsa couldn't have been so happy.

While this was still a dream, to Elsa, she knew it was a dream _coming true_. Elsa then noticed something outside of the ice castle, in the sky. "You'd showed me something, so wonderful, so beautiful… now it's my turn." She told Fredrik, with a smile.

She hurried holding Fredrik 's hand so he would be lost, to the top of the staircase, and upstairs to the upper floor. "Are you ready?" She asked him, as she opened the balcony doors…

…To reveal a bright luster of Golden northern lights dancing across the ice castle. Shining with other colors, Fredrik and Elsa watched the lights from the icy railing of the balcony with both excitement and joy.

The only thing, Fredrik knew what was more beautiful than this, was that he was _with_ Elsa to watch the northern lights.

"While we're dreaming, the sky's awake." Elsa whispered, staring at the lights and resting her head on Fredrik 's left shoulder. "I've never really thought, anyone like _you_ could exist, to love my powers… to be my friend."

Elsa felt calmed to be him, to be with someone who understands her powers. Fredrik then caught himself with guilt, to what he would have to her what's happening back at Arendelle. "What is it?" She asked him, seeing him upset.

"Elsa, you have to come back to Arendelle" Fredrik said. "Arendelle? Why?" Elsa asked, for she still didn't want to go back to Arendelle… but before Fredrik could say anything else…

…Everything soon started to black as dark clouds started to cover the northern lights, and strong winds started to swirl around Fredrik, as slowly became wind and snow.

"No… no… not here, not here!" Elsa gasped, shaken to see him leave her behind like this and fearing that her powers were out of her control again.

"Elsa, it's okay, it's okay, it's just a dream, everything will be fine." Fredrik said her trying to calm her down.

"Please… please, just don't let go, just…" she begged, fearing that she was _meant _to be alone. Elsa watched as the hand she was holding turned to snow and was carried away by the wind. Elsa felt heartbroken, to lose her 1st new friend, as she whispered to the sky…

"Don't let _me_ go."

* * *

><p>HAPPY NEW YEAR!<p> 


	9. The Wolf Chase

Chapter 8 – _The Wolf Chase_

Anna was shaking Fredrik 's shoulder, hoping wake Fredrik up from his quiet rest, _quickly_. Fredrik soon slowly started to wake up, while still drowsy and a bit upset for ruining his dream with Elsa. "Anna… what is it?" Fredrik yawned, looking up at Anna, holding a torch.

"Wolves!" Anna said. "Wolves!?" He asked, snapping out of his sleepy daze. He soon saw glowing eyes in the darkness all around them, as a pack of wolves were chasing the sled… and to see Kristoff being dragged while holding to a rope behind the sled as two wolves were biting his legs.

"Okay… okay, don't worry I got this." Fredrik said, figuring out the situation. He then grabbed his bag to soon pull out his trusty sword, in case of an attack… must to Anna's surprise. "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, wait a minute, you're sure you know how to use that?" she asked with great concern.

"Anna, don't worry I can handle this." He said rather boldly. A wolf than jumped onto the sled and as Fredrik lightly swings his sword, causing the wolf to jump off the sled.

The snow on the wooden handle caused his sword to slip of his gloved fingers… and nearly impaled Kristoff as it strikes the snow. Kristoff looked at him in dismay. "You almost impaled me!" he shouted.

Much to Fredrik 's embarrassment, "Oops, Sorry about…" Fredrik 's apology was then interrupted… for _the black wolf_ lunged onto the sled and onto Greg.

"Fredrik!" Anna cried. The wolf was about to take a huge bite on Greg's Head… But he soon managed to hold off to the beast's jaws with his gloved hands. "Bad dog, bad dog, bad dog!" Greg shouted.

Anna took the torch and lit the sled on fire. "Duck!" she shouted, as she threw the flaming blanket at the wolf pushing it off the sled, slightly cover in flames. The flaming blanket soon flew towards Kristoff as the rest of the wolves tumbled off him.

"Are you alright?" Anna asked Fredrik with care. "Yeah, thank you." Fredrik replied. "Great, come on." She said with a smile, for Anna and Fredrik then reached out the rope to pull Kristoff back onto the sled. "You, almost set me on fire!" he shouted.

"But I didn't." Anna replied. Sven suddenly whinnied. Ahead of him was steep drop into a massive gorge. "Think we could make it?" Fredrik asked nervously.

"Not unless one of us jumped the sled off _now_… there's an old bridge we couldn't get to, just over those hills." Kristoff answered, pointing to the bridge's direction on his left. Greg then decided to a bold and _stupid _decision.

Fredrik then turned to Anna. "Anna, please tell Elsa I'll a little bit." he asked her. "What do you mean?" Anna asked confusedly, as he gave her a quick heartfelt hug, Fredrik held his bag, very tight, and _leaped off_ the sled and started rolling down the snow.

Anna and Krirtoff watched Fredrik 's sacrifice to insure their own safety. " Fredrik, NO!" Anna cried. Kristoff grabbed hold of her arm. "Anna, listen, he knows what to do, he'll be fine… I think." Kristoff said to help Anna get ready for their jump to the gorge.

Anna turned for one last look for the brave prince. Fredrik started to run through the thick snow to the hill, as the black wolf and two other wolves soon took notice of him. "Please, please, be careful_._" Anna whispered with a small tear, fearing if anything terrible would happen to him, and hopes he'll not only be alright, but will her _and_ Elsa.

Fredrik was once again on his own alone… even though there was 3 hungry wolves, lightly pouncing through the deep snow not to close behind him.

He soon made it over to the top of the hill… to soon see an old wooden rope bridge; the ice harvesters used the bridge to cross the gorge to the mountainside. This bridge however got too rotten, for they now use a new path now.

Fredrik wasted no time as he hurried straight towards the bridge. The beasts was getting closer to him as she also made it to top of the hill. Fredrik soon stopped at the first log of the bridge, to see that the wolves were just getting faster. He then had a strange… but possibly a _bright_ idea.

He reached out in his pocket for the warm _fire_ crystal given to him by Svalinn. As the wolves was heading closer to Fredrik, he quickly started blowing on the fire crystal… as it begins to burn bright, like a strong breeze blowing on a small spark to slowly spread into an enormous inferno.

The crystal soon started to become too hot for Fredrik to hold… as he dropped it. The fire crystal then burst out a small fire on to the rotten wood. Fredrik couldn't use the crystal anymore as he soon decided to cross the rickety bridge.

The small flame soon started spreading all-over the front of the bridge… only after the three wolves leaped over the growing fire. As Fredrik was carefully tiptoed a log one by one, he turned his head to see the wolves and decide started to run as very fast to the other side.

The huge fire soon burned off the last remaining ropes holding the bridge, for the whole bridge started to soon break. Fredrik than made one big leap of fate to the other side… and made it, as the bridge started to break.

With the black wolf still on the bridge, she then held on to the wooden floor with her claws. The ropes suddenly snapped off, causing the whole bridge to swing, as the two other wolves fallen off the bridge and collided to the stony wall of the gorge.

The wolf soon lost it's grip and fallen from the high broken bridge to the snowy ground. Fredrik soon rushed to the side of the gorge, to see what just happened... only to just seen the burnt remains of the bridge, as the two wolves were unharmed as they hit the thick snowy ground... the black wolf somehow just vanished in midair.

While Fredrik was now happy that he made it the other side of the gorge, and have avoided Ille, he was now alone in the cold snowy wilderness farther away from anyplace than ever, and without his sword more less, as he went further towards the colder and colder mountains…

…But with a _light_ of hope, he soon noticed a small simmering light up from a distance of the deep woods. Fredrik's spirit started to rise again. He soon to run straight towards the small light, really hoping that it was his new friends as shouted their names. "Anna? Kristoff? Sven? I'm coming!" he yelled, wishing to be with them once again.


	10. Elsa's Heroics

Chapter 9_ – Elsa's Heroics_

The forest was at its blackest night; for the whole forest was pitch black as dark storm clouds shrouded the sky… with only one small glimmering light for a distance for Fredrik to follow. He couldn't have in more freezing place for it was in the coldest of nights in the high shivering mountains.

For as he kept trying to walk through the deep thick snow, he was rubbing his arms together trying to keep his slowly freezing blood flowing. For every step he took… he was only getting colder and colder.

His last light of any hope was just a few feet away from him. "Anna can't be _that_ far!" Fredrik said to himself trying to keep calm to himself. When Fredrik was getting closer and closer to the shining light, he soon started to hear a _strange_ roaring sound.

He stopped for a moment… for _now_ he started to ponder about the roaring along with the mysterious light for he can see that the light was shining in a _bluish _color, as its casted shadows of some tall black trees around him, above a hill… just _ahead_ of the freezing prince.

The more Fredrik just stood in the deep snow, the more he could barely move. He soon took another deep sharp breath, and started using what little of strength he had to trudge up the tiny hill…

Passing the tall trees…

…To only see a small-yet-large waterfall. Pouring down to huge and Wide River of furious flowing rapids of the coldest of flowing water, leaving him completely stuck in the cold, for the strange glowing light was coming from the _other side_ of the river.

The rapids would than lead towards from a distance to a _much-higher_ waterfall as it pours into the shadowy mists… for he couldn't just swim across the ice-cold river.

Fredrik soon seen the strange light shining further and further away from him into the dark woods, he was now shivering with both the cold and _devastation_. He didn't where to go from here as he fell to his knees into the deep snow, inches away from between the small waterfall and the fast speeding river.

For his strength was slowing drifting away, he couldn't have been hungrier than ever, getting more and sick from the cold, but worse of all… Fredrik was all alone.

As the cold winds were whispering around him, he soon started to shed a small tear, fearing for his soon death in a strange place… away from his home… from his loving and caring family… all for his foolish pride, to try and prove something to himself…

…_To Be Strong_…

Suddenly the small shimmering light soon started to reappear from the woods, for the bright shining light came from, a small glowing snowflake…

…Floating high above; _from_ _Elsa's hand!_ Fredrik could hardly believe too what he caught sight of. As he saw Elsa in her gown of frost and ice… _Searching_ for someone?

"Fredrik?" Elsa asked as she soon spotted Greg from the other side of the river. "Elsa?" Barely able to speak, he uttered her name and tried to focus.

"Fredrik!" Elsa called desperately as she ran toward him… only to soon look down to see the roaring rapids. She looked back at Fredrik, seeing how weak and cold he was. She soon started to slowly walk _towards _the fast river.

"Elsa, NO! You'll drown!" Fredrik cried. As her ice shoe touched the roaring waves… The water in the river and the two waterfalls immediately froze, even though Fredrik could _still _hear the fast flowing river underneath the new solid ice. Fredrik had instantly forgotten for a bit about Elsa's powers and how powerful she was, as she tossed the small snowflake to the air to brighten the way towards him.

"Fredrik, I need you to listen… I need you to come over here, towards me!" Elsa urged Fredrik. "What?" Fredrik asked, confused. "You have to keep moving!…" Elsa said, for she was _afraid_ to be near to him. "…You have to keep your body warm! Just warm enough to my new home!"

Elsa wanted to help him as much as she could, by keeping his blood flowing warm and to help him regain some energy from the cold. Fredrik could barely move, terrified that he even _couldn't_. With great difficulty he soon started to try lifting himself up from the snow towards the river.

Fredrik weakly he stepped on the frozen surface, holding on to some icicles from the frozen falls. "That it! You're doing great!" she cheered. Elsa than slowly stepped onto the frozen surface as well, moving slowly towards him, hoping this would encourage him to keep moving toward her. He was barely getting back his strength, for his legs were now frostbitten.

Elsa was soon next to him at the middle of the frozen rapids. An icicle, Fredrik was holding onto, soon broke off from the falls, causing Fredrik to fall to the ice. Elsa rushed to his side and caught him from his fall. "It's okay, it's okay, I'm… I'm here now." She whispered, calming him as she slowly stroked his hair.

As Elsa soon felt how cold Greg was, she soon realized that she was holding on to someone… someone she didn't hurt, but actually helped. Suddenly, several pieces of ice, started to sled down from the small frozen waterfall. Greg and Elsa both looked up towards the tip of the falls…

…For above them, was the black wolf, snarling right above them!

Her first sight of the black wolf, Elsa gasped with fright, as the vicious animal leaped from the top of the falls towards her. "Elsa!" Fredrik cried, as he used the little energy he'd gain to pushed Elsa away from the wolf and fell on the ice… as the wolf landed on top of Fredrik and pounced off him.

The wolf than ran to Fredrik's left leg, and took a vicious bite of it with her strong jaws. "Fredrik!" Elsa cried, seeing him in terrible pain as the wolf soon started tossed him to just a distance, to the _high _frozen waterfall.

Fredrik was knocked unconscious from her assault, as the wolf was now ready for one final strike, as she slowing prowled toward her prey, with her long jaws slowly opened. Snarling and drooling with hunger, ready to take a bite to the prince's neck…

…Only for her path, to be blocked by an icy blast from Elsa's hand. "Stay away from him!" Elsa warned. She didn't want her powers to hurt anyone, _even animals_. She held her arms, creating icy spikes rising from the frozen river.

As the wolf kept coming towards Fredrik, Elsa waved her arms to from more spike, surround and protecting Fredrik. With a small path towards him, Elsa soon walked slowing to Fredrik 's side, defending him as she stared at the wolf's beastly eyes.

As the beast was _now_ setting her sights and Elsa as she headed straight toward her, Elsa waved her arms again. But learning from her magic, the wolf avoided her second series of icy spikes, and lunged at Elsa… and deeply clawed at Elsa's right lower waist.

Elsa dropped to her knees in pain, with left arm covering her wound, to soon see her hand, covered in blood. The wolf was close to Elsa's back and soon raised her sharp claw, as she was about to strike just behind her… only to be hit in the head, by the icicle; that Fredrik was holding onto. The wolf turned her head to see Fredrik.

Seeing Elsa in danger, Fredrik was now awake from his near his newfound strength to protect Elsa. The wolf's hunger for Fredrik soon returns, as she soon ran though the small path to avoid the icy spikes. Elsa turned… and saw the beast beginning to lunge at him for one final strike. "NO!" she shouted, as she held her right arm towards the wolf…

…And unleashed an icy blast, a direct hit at the wolf, as the animal was pushed over the very edge of the frozen waterfall and disappeared into the shadowy mists, falling to her _death _with a ghastly howl!

Elsa gasped as she was overwhelmed by what her powers had done, for she didn't mean to _kill_ the animal. Fredrik slowly crawled over to her side as she started to panic. "I didn't know that would happen… I didn't want to… maybe… maybe _I am_ a monster." Elsa cried, as she was about to burst in tears…

…As Fredrik threw his arm around her, trying to calm her from her worst fears. "Elsa, no, no, I know you didn't mean too, it's alright, it's alright, now." Elsa was heartbroken for what she has done, until she realized that the beast was going _kill _her friend.

Elsa soon started to slowly smile to as she seen how caring Fredrik was trying to be. But she soon felt how cold and frozen his arms were… along with his whole body. "We have to go, now!" she said in worry.

She waved her right hand, and magic shimmered around the soft snow from the other side of the river. Suddenly, an _actual_ sheet of solid snow rose from the ground, conjured by her powers. The sheet then drifted itself towards them.

"Elsa? What are you…" Fredrik tried to ask with concern for pondering about riding a magic carpet of snow. Elsa put her finger over his lips. "Save your strength now, ask question later… okay?"

Elsa than helped Fredrik climbed on-board the sheet of snow as she raised her hand above her head, as the shining snowflake above them disappeared into smaller snowflakes, the sheet drifted up over the frozen waterfalls, and to the very snowy sky!


End file.
